You're My Home
by iswearonhookandswan
Summary: In which Hook proposes to Emma the night before her thirty-fifth birthday. [Basically one thousand words of Captain Swan fluff.]


a/n: this is the first time i try writing fluff so sorry if it seems a little too ooc/weird

* * *

><p>As Emma stood at the docks at 11:55 p.m, she wondered how she'd gone from miserable and lonely to the happiest person alive.<p>

Six years ago, she'd been watching some god-awful movies and eating whatever was inside her fridge whilst she dreaded having to chase some unfaithful fugitive the next day. It was needless to say that her life wasn't exactly the most exciting one.

That is, until Henry took her to Storybrooke and turned it upside down. She hadn't believed him at first, thinking that 'Operation Cobra' was ridiculous. Yet she did it anyways, hoping that her son would eventually come to his senses, when actually it was her who had been wrong from the start and would have to realize that no matter the consequences, as she was the savior. The one destined to break the curse an evil queen had cast in hopes of finding happiness. But by the time she acknowledged her son had been right all along, she'd grown quite fond of him, and therefore couldn't leave.

Then she'd accidentally travelled to the Enchanted Forest with her mother, where she was desperate to find a way back home. In the short period of time Emma had spent there, she would never have imagined how grateful she'd feel a couple of years later for falling through that portal. Because even if he had lied to her and tried to stop her from getting to Storybrooke, meeting Killian Jones was one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

It had taken them a while (it took her way longer than him), but they'd found happiness together. And right now, as the stars shone bright and the sea looked as peaceful as it gets, her mind went back to the moment in which they'd first kissed and the joy it had brought her. Emma had spent so long denying what she truly felt for him, that now that they were happily in love she felt free. For the first time since Neal had abandoned her when she was seventeen years of age, she felt fearless and utterly unstoppable.

"Swan," Hook said, failing to completely hide the nervousness in his voice. "When I first met you, I must admit, I really didn't like you. At all." She smiled at what he'd just said, but whereas it should mean that his speech was going well, her smile -stunning, perfect and definitely out of his league- did nothing but make him even more uneasy. "But there was something special about you. And when we climbed that bloody beanstalk, Emma, I saw it for the first time."

The use of her first name made her heart flutter. He usually called her 'Swan' or 'love,' and although she didn't mind them, every time Killian used her first name there was a damn good reason behind it.

"After losing Milah, I never thought I would be able to love again. All I looked forward to was revenge, and I ended up giving up on it. Slowly but surely I was realizing that even though you were the beautiful blonde savior still in love with her ex-boyfriend, you were more to me than just that. You meant —_mean— _the world to me, Swan, and I swear I would do absolutely anything for you. I lived my life as a pirate, a villain, and the Jolly Roger_ used to_ be my home. You once told me that you don't have one until you just miss it, and honestly, trading my ship was bloody worth it if it meant finding you. Because, Emma, _you're _my home. No matter where you are."

Tears began to well up in Emma's green eyes. Everything seemed too good to be true right now, and for a couple of seconds she actually believed it was, until she remembered everything they'd been through. The four years they'd been together. How Killian was always there for her and loved her the way she thought no one would. Throughout her whole life she'd believed perfection wasn't real and happy endings were awfully rare, yet as he spoke Emma realized that she'd been one of the lucky few to find both.

"Emma Swan, I need you. The day I lose you will be the day I lose myself, so please, don't let that happen," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I love you, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but there is no one else I'd even consider to spend the rest of my life with."

_Was he going to...?_

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he took out a ring from the right pocket of his coat.

She was speechless. The ring was made of gold and had a small emerald with the shape of a square. It was simple, yet beautiful and unique all at the same time, but it was nothing in comparison to the man holding it. Killian was now on his knees, proposing to her, after four years of being together. He wanted to be with her and only her, even though he had waited so long.

_He had waited._

He had given her the time she needed (as someone who'd suffered a lot, Emma was rather stubborn and afraid of having everything fall apart), yet he had stayed with her whilst all she did was push him away. He loved her, and she just couldn't let him go.

"Yes," she managed to say whereas colorful fireworks lit up the dark sky just as she thought the night couldn't possibly get any better. "Did you do this, Killian?"

He had a huge grin on his face, relieved she had said yes and obviously liked the fireworks. "Let's just say I pulled some strings, love."

Emma then pulled him into a kiss. As his hands wrapped around her waist, she felt exhilarated with joy. She was now engaged to the man she loved, and no one was ever going to take that away from her. Killian Jones was hers, she was his, and none of them had a problem with that.

"Happy birthday, Swan," he said as he slowly parted from their kiss, their foreheads touching and their lips curled into smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. Killian still had her ring in his hand, though, so he took a step backwards and gently grabbed his fiancée's left hand. The ring fit her perfectly and looked amazing on her (but then again, _everything _looked amazing on her).

"Now let's go back to kissing," he suggested, still smiling. Oh, how she loved that smile.

"As you wish," Emma said playfully before their lips crashed again.

* * *

><p>an: please review! positive reviews mean a lot to me, and if you didn't like it, please tell me what i can do to improve (:


End file.
